If I could go back to Yesterday
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: This is a beautiful songfic about Helga leaving and True love. This songic is beautifu land will stayin your heats forever, don't believe me, then read yourself and find out what love can do to people.


Hey this is my songfic that will show you, the true power of emotions or you'll just love it. Either way is good. Anyway the song in this songfic is made by me called: If I could go back to Yesterday. The song isn't about going actually back yesterday, it more about going back to the past.   
  
  
If I could go back to yesterday,  
When I was young and naive.  
Where we could give and grieve.  
We play everyday.  
Have fun in every-way, but still  
I love you the same way.  
Even though, it's not yesterday.   
  
  
A 14 year old Helga stared at her reflection in a pond near a lake. Tears flowed from her eyelids as memories came back to her. Everything changed, she left her home, Phoebe and Gerald became a couple, Arnold found his parents, Lila had actually got to go out, with Arnie and four years has passed. She wasn't ten anymore but still longed for Arnold and returned love. Her locket she had when she was ten, was taken away from her by, her father Bob found out her love for Arnold. he was outraged and threw out all her poetry books and Miriam was in a coma on the couch. During that time, she gotten a letter to sent her off to France for her excellent poetry. Someone found her books and sent them off to be published and she was suppose to answer the letter as soon, as she got it. Bob and Miriam were so proud and happy, they sent a reply that was Yes of course. Then she was shipped away, she couldn't even say good-bye to her friends, she was getting to be so close with Arnold then she lost him when, she went to Europe, cursed to never see her love again.  
  
If only I could go back to Yesterday,  
If only I could find a way.   
To get back to you.  
To show you, how I feel to be left  
Without you.  
  
  
Getting off a plane was a young football head shaped boy with breathtaking green eyes. He walked off the plane and smiled. He walked over to a glass window in the airport and stared at the scenery. A sadness overcame him: how could he find Helga in such a big place, I'll find Helga, here in Paris. I'll show Helga my love for her and bring her home. If she wants to go home, I hope she does. Arnold thought as he ran outside and caught a taxi. He grinned and sat determined to find Helga and show the world, what love can do and accomplish. He left his home as soon as he found out that Helga left, he left a note for his parents and prayed that they wouldn't be angry that he took their credit card and paid for 2 tickets to France and 2 tickets back home. He was amazed to know, his parents had that kind of money on their credit cards. As the taxi stopped at a park, Arnold got out and walked toward the familiar figure near the pound.   
  
  
If only I could go back to yesterday,  
If only I could be ten again.  
Even for a chance to see your eyes and face  
Will make me the happiest girl in the world.  
I loved you forever and I'll keep loving you.  
Just wish I could have told you when,  
It was yesterday.  
  
  
Helga cried some more as she heard someone approaching her. She rubbed her eyes and looked up to find familiar green eyes. An image of Arnold flashed in her mind and pain erupted from her heart. She wish when she was younger, she told Arnold how she felt that they would be together now. Back then, She knew he would have excepted it. Now she never knew if she'll ever see him again. Just to see him one more time will ease my aloneness and my heartache. What I'm I going to do, If I keep loving you. I'll die a lonely teenager. Dying of a heart, aching for love. Helga thought as her mind snapped out of her thoughts when someone kissed her. It felt like heaven, she kissed the person back like it was Arnold. Yes, this person smelled like Arnold and tasted like him, like she used to remember he tasted like. Could it be? Could Arnold have come for her? The Kiss broke and the couple stared at each other hopefully.   
  
  
Maybe, We don't need to go back to yesterday.  
When you have love and hope.  
All I need is you. All I got is me.  
I'm grateful and thankful I found you.  
So I finally get to say.  
I loved you forever in every little way.  
  
Arnold and Helga murmured "I love you!" And then kissed again. Their love everlasting and they held on to the kiss for the longest time. When they finally parted for air, they looked at each other. Arnold smiled and whispered "Well, Shall I take you my home my love?" Helga smirked and gave him a kiss and held his hand. "I guess that means a yes," Replied Arnold as gripped her hand and they walked off hand in hand, deeply in love. Many adventures shall come to these young lovers, but for now all they need is each other. This was the adventure, both teens needed.   
  
I love you forever in everyway.  
  
-End of Songfic  
  
  
-Thanks for reading, I hope people will love this songfic as they loved my others. Thank you everyone for reviewing and emailing. Well, gotta go, but remember: Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing even make a sequel if people want it.   
  



End file.
